Inequitable Despositions
by ExeterSky
Summary: ‘Miserable creatures,’ he mused, a thinned frown sweeping itself up onto his pale lips. Did'nt they know what horrid conditions that they were serving others in? No.. they would never know. Never would they begin to get close to matching up to the int


**Inequitable Depositions**

Summary: After years of heart-wrenching sacrifices and problems within his circle of peers, one man looks back upon the many mistakes and shedding of innocence that had been brought upon himself. The rocky emotional rollercoaster has finally come close enough to its end..

Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own any of the very original, brilliant characters that Mrs. J. K. Rowling have created in her ingenius mind over the past nineteen years before writing this wonderful series. Just like the rest of you Harry Potter-heads out there, I'm awaiting for the release of the sixth book, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Just thought that I would like to include my two-pence thought on this. I personally think that Seamus Finnegan will be the main focus of the next book.

Anyhow, back on track..

All situations created have been experimented with, within my own inane mind. Please excuse me if I offend any of my readers in any way, but this fiction will hold the rating of **R**. Please note this and the further chapters will be written according to this rating. Do not report me because you did not read my disclaimer part of my fiction.

Author's Notes:

I personally believe that everyone has their own opinion, so you may flame me if you wish. I will not stop you from doing so, since you have every right to. Constructive criticism would be appreciated much more than flaming, however. Flame sparingly, please.

And this will be a Severus Snape and Hermione Granger pairing fan fiction. Do not fear for I, Sky, is here. If you would like to make any suggestions, please **_do_** send me an e-mail with your welcomed suggestions. I would also love a beta-reader, just in case.

Now, onward with the story. If you can figure out the origin, or inspiration of my title, or what I'm referencing towards, a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans as well as two Chocolate Frogs.. I would give you Severus, but I've claimed him until I've finished my story. Maybe a few clothing items will do..

Maybe even a collaboration writing session with the winner on the next chapter.

-grins cheekily-

God damn it all to hell.

One man's belief in his innocence had brought him this far.. he wasn't about to go off and ruin that redemption that he had received just a few years ago. It was this forthnight, actually, that he, Severus Snape, he been offered the grace and salvation from Albus Dumbledore, the greatest sorcerer to be known to the wizarding world.

Pah.

He wouldn't have been in this very position if that prat James Potter and the stupid band of gits hadn't attempted murder at him just over eighteen years ago.

That day had been implanted in his mind ever since Sirius Black brought him forth by the lake, or was it that he had come to the lake to confront Severus himself?

The day had been quite a serene one, the lanky figure of Severus Snape was seen reading up on his Charms when the idiotic band of gits had come to fetch him. It was less than satisfying to see Black be stopped by none other than Potter.. it wasn't a pretty site afterwards.

Many fluid gestures of the middle finger as well as profane words had come forth from the Animagus Black's mouth. Yes.. Severus had known his secret, their secrets, for a long period of time.

Revenge would be blissfully sweet.

Maybe that was the last straw in bringing him forth to the Dark Lord on a silver platter by none other than his recruiter

Lucius Malfoy.

What a name. '_With the stubborn, arrogant reputation to go along with it_,' he thought, bitterly as his long legs took his swiftly through the hallways of the ground floor of the school. He had seldom left the dungeons, aside from the rare occasions in which he was forced by the rest of the staff to attend the welcoming ceremony as well as the occasional holiday meal; he had become accustomed to taking his meals in his private quarters. A house elf would deliver his meals directly to his rooms by the kitchen fire, while all Severus had to do was just Floo them back.

'_Miserable creatures_,' he mused, a thinned frown sweeping itself up onto his pale lips. Didn't they know what horrid conditions that they were serving others in? No.. they would never know. Never would they begin to get close to matching up to the intelligence of a wizard. Or, witch, he was forced to realize as a cruel image jumped into his mind.

Bloody Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor know-it-all _bloody_ princess. The brains of the famous Gryffindor Trio, the enemies of his own house that once belonged to Salazar Slytherin. What a putrid sight, but why it had come to his thought his did not know.

'_Perhaps the use of a Pensive would be most appropriate_,' he thought to himself as he knew that it would have to be saved for later. He had more important issues to take care of.

--------------------

Serenity.. it was a serene evening outside in the Courtyard as he pondered upon the many current happenings in the wizarding world. He sighed to himself lightly, releasing a bit of warm breath into the air. It turned to cold, frigid air right before his eyes as the frozen onyx seemed to be amused for a moment, or two.

And then, the mark burned.

Author's Notes: No, I'm absolutely not finished with this story for those of you who ask me anyhow, regardless of what I say. Please be patient with me. It will be novel-length by the end. Reviews help me get motivated enough to post up the next chapter. Thank you!

Skylar


End file.
